This Christmas
by msalyssaefron
Summary: A Christmas story that takes place after High School Musical 3! Alots of Troyella. Little bit of Chaylor, Relsi, Zepay and Jartha. Full Summary inside!
1. Summary

*This Christmas by Hsm3freak123

*Summary

The Wildcats have graduated from college and they are still growing strong. Chad and Taylor are getting ready for their new baby's arrival in four months. Sharpay and Zeke are engaged and are getting married in two months. Ryan is about to leave on a honeymoon with his wife, Kelsi. Jason and Martha are, well, Jason and Martha. I'm sure you're wondering about the two familiar lovebirds in this gang. Well, they're not doing well at all. Troy just had a big fight with Gabriella the night before Christmas and now seven years later, Gabriella hasn't hear from him or seen him since the fight. She is now 25 years old and she is the only girl left in the gang who still hasn't found the 'right guy.' Troy had made plans to propose to Gabriella on Christmas Eve but instead it turned out to be a Christmas he was not planned for. It's now time for Christmas and Gabriella hopes to spend it on her own with her mother. She wants this Christmas to be one she'll never forget. She wants her father to come home. He's been in the hospital too long for Gabriella to remember but all she knows is that she wants to be in her father's arms again. One night, she gets a phone call from an 'Unknown' caller. It turns out to be Troy who said he's coming to Albuquerque to spend the Christmas with Gabriella. At first, Gabriella doesn't want to spend her Christmas with Troy because of what happened last Christmas, but when Troy decides to come anyway, Gabriella finds herself wanting to make-up with him. Troy wants to be able to have Gabriella trust him again. Will Gabriella's father come home in time for Christmas? Will Gabriella trust Troy again? Will Troy and Gabriella meet under the mistletoe this Christmas or crash and burn once and for all?

_**By the author that brought you 'High School Musical 3: The Remake of Senior Year' **_

**Starring: **

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**And**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

'**This Christmas'****Coming**** Christmas 2008**

**Author: Hsm3freak123**


	2. Trailer

*This Christmas

Trailer

**Bold-**Narrator

_Italics_-Actions

Underlined-Speech

Trailer

**Two Worlds Collided**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella dancing around in a park, laughing_

Troy: I still remember the day I first met you

**Fate brought them together**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella hugging on Gabriella's beautiful decorated balcony_

Gabriella: I can always trust you

**Fate so sweet to them**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella laughing with blinking Santa hats on their heads_

Gabriella: So this is what being forever means

**Changed their lives forever**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella lying on a blanket in the grass, staring at a moonlit sky full of stars_

Troy: I love you too much to let you go now

_Shows black screen_

7 years later…

_Shows Gabriella sitting on the floor in her room, looking at her photo album_

_Shows Troy in his room, looking at pictures of him and Gabriella in high school_

**Their love was forgotten…forgotten like a lonely leaf blowing in the ripping wind**

_Shows Gabriella talking on the phone with Taylor_

Taylor: The baby's almost here

Gabriella: Really!? Congratulations! I'm so happy for you.

Taylor: I know! So, what's up with you Troy?

Gabriella: I don't know

Taylor: He'll come around soon

_Shows Troy shooting hoops with his dad_

Mr. Bolton: Ever hear from Gabriella?

Troy: No.

Mr. Bolton: Do you ever think you will?

Troy: Probably not.

When you think you've lost it all…

_Shows Gabriella and her mom in the hospital_

Gabriella: Mom, will dad be home for Christmas?

_: Honey, I don't think he's going to make it_

Gabriella: But he has too. It's Christmas.

_Shows Gabriella sitting in her father's hospital room_

Gabriella: I love you, daddy

_Shows Gabriella kissing her father's hand_

_Shows her father stroking Gabriella's cheek with his hand_

Mr. Montez: I love you too, Gaby

**What would you do to make it right again? **

Shows Gabriella staring at a moonlit sky of stars

Gabriella: I need you, Wildcat. I'm still here. 

_Shows a black screen_

Troy (talking into a phone): I'm coming home for Christmas, Brie

_Shows a black screen_

**From the author that brought you 'High School Musical 3: The Remake of Senior Year'**

Chad: Game on, team captain

Ryan: Merry Christmas

**Comes a sweet Christmas story**

Taylor: Everything you dreamed about is finally coming true

**About love**

Gabriella: You're all I want for Christmas 

**Never being forgotten**

Troy: I'm never too far away

Sharpay: Time to decorate!

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy smiling_

Troy: I love you

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella laughing_

Gabriella: This is the best Christmas ever!

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay dressed up as Mrs. Claus_

Sharpay: It's Fantabulicious!

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan dressed up as Santa_

Ryan: We still get to sing right?

**Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad spinning a basketball on his finger_

Chad: I'm still a pro at that.

**Monique Coleman**

_Shows Taylor with a box of decorations_

Taylor: Rule #5

**'This Christmas'**

**Coming Christmas 2008**

**Author: Hsm3freak123**


	3. Prologue

*This Christmas

A/N: Okay, I wrote this story based on this idea that Disney was planning on doing. They were talking about having a Christmas special for High School Musical but I guess they never followed through with it which I thought would have been the best idea but I guess they decided not too. Anyways, this is a story about that idea. Basically it's a Christmas story about Christmas. I couldn't really decide on how to start the Prologue because I wasn't sure if it a prologue is about what happens before the actual story starts but just ignore it if you want. It's just introducing Troyella and the preface of the story. I loved the Prologue. I've never written something so amazing so I'm proud. Enjoy! C=

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, she met a boy._

Wait, wait, wait. Scratch that. That sentence was just lousy.

Her name is Gabriella Montez. She had a perfect life. She was a straight A+ student. When she came to East High as a sophomore, she beat out Sharpay Evans for the lead female role of Minnie in 'Twinkle Towne.' She had best friends by her second at East High. That wasn't all the good things that happened when she came to East High for the first time.

She also met boy. She met a boy by the name of Troy Bolton. He was like most boys, but was very different in a way. Of course, he was team captain of the basketball team and all the cheerleaders were constantly falling over him, but him, he was different to her. It was definitely a good different.

He had beautiful cerulean blue eyes, smooth gold-brown hair, soft light tan skin with a hint of light gold here and there, breathtakingly strong muscles that covered every inch of him, and everything else, is just too unbelievably indescribable.

When Gabriella was around him, she could hardly breathe. It was like she had no air to breathe in because he was so irresistible. Maybe she was just crazy. She was sure that she wasn't. She was right: Troy was too irresistibly cute.

Gabriella had beautiful brown chocolate eyes, wavy dark brown hair, soft light gold skin, perfectly beautiful curves and other indescribable features.

When Troy was around Gabriella, he almost forgot how to speak. Every time some said her name, his heart skipped a beat, sometimes two beats. That's how beautiful she was. He thought he was probably going crazy. She couldn't have been that beautiful, could she? Oh yes, she was that beautiful. Just a little too beautiful. That's what he was looking for.

When we met for the first time, it was definitely not the normal book-dropping, hands touch, eye meeting, sparks racing through their bodies thing. It was different. They were feeling something amazing. A feeling called love. It was indescribable.

This was much more than just love. It was fate. Fate brought them together. Fate that was so sweet to both of them. Changing their lives forever.

Their years together were years they would never forget. The year when blue met brown…

But that has all been forgotten now. Forgotten like a lonely leaf blowing away in the ripping wind. Never to be seen from again.

The greatest time of year has arrived yet again and 'Troyella' would be different this Christmas.

**This is a story about Troyella's Christmas.**

What do you think?

Please Review! C=


	4. Christmas Eve Part 1

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this, this chapter was very long and I had no time to type it up so I'm sorry. Here's the first chapter. Just to let you know: there's a lot of Troyella fluff in the middle of this chapter and one edgy part so I'm just let letting you know. You can skip it if you want. Thanks. Please review! Enjoy!)

Chapter 1-Christmas Eve (Part 1)

It was Christmas Eve in Albuquerque. Light snow was falling on the snow covered ground. The houses decorated with Christmas lights were shining on every street. Gabriella Montez was standing on the balcony of her room, taking in the beautiful scene. It couldn't be more beautiful. Her balcony was decorated with beautiful white lights. Troy Bolton, her boyfriend, had decorated it for her while she was over at Taylor's house wrapping some last-minute presents for the basket ball team. One special gift Gabriella was saving for Troy was hidden in a special 'chest' underneath her bed. Sometimes she was a little cautious about certain things Troy finds.

Gabriella managed to survive two weeks without Troy by her side. Troy has been at basketball camp in Berkley for the past two weeks. After the first week, he had come back to celebrate Gabriella's 17th birthday. He promised that he would be back on Christmas Eve to spend the Christmas with Gabriella. It was now 6:55pm and she was supposed to be leaving in about 20 minutes so she had enough time to get to the airport and also have enough time to wait for Troy's flight arrival that comes in at 8:30pm.

Gabriella skipped downstairs and looked for her mom, Cynthia Montez. She went into the kitchen and saw her mom putting some gifts under the tree.

"Oh mom, are those for me?" Gabriella said curiously.

"Yea, honey, but I have to wait until tomorrow." Cynthia said.

Gabriella giggled. "I know."

"So, I'm going to head over to the airport to pick up Troy." Gabriella said.

"Okay honey. Be careful please. It's Christmas, it's snowing and I don't want to have to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton that their son was in a car accident." Cynthia said.

"I will, I promise." Gabriella said seriously.

"Okay and you will be back around 9:30 or so?" Cynthia asked she walked over into the kitchen and checked on some cookies that were in the oven.

"Yes." Gabriella replied.

"Okay." Cynthia said, smiling. She stroked her daughter's cheek and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Cynthia said.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said, sweetly.

"You really have that boy wrapped around your finger don't you?" Cynthia said curiously.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes I do."

"Well I'm glad. He is a very nice boy and he cares about you a lot. Not to mention, he's cute and perfect for you!" Cynthia teased.

Gabriella blushed and let out a small giggle.

"Oh mom, stop. You're making me blush." Gabriella said laughing.

"I know. I'm just teasing." Cynthia said as she gave her daughter a hug.

Gabriella giggled and started walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to change my clothes to something nicer because I don't want Troy to come back to his girlfriend not looking nice." Gabriella said jokingly.

Cynthia laughed and smiled at her daughter's sense of humor.

Gabriella skipped to her room and started to look for something to wear. Right now, she was wearing a pink blouse with rhinestones and pink sweatpants that she got surprisingly from Sharpay for her 17th birthday. She figured that she would have to change because she wanted to wear something a little fancier than a blouse and sweatpants. She flipped through the clothes in her closet in hopes of finding something and she came along her green babydoll dress from high school. She looked at it, remembering a special moment during her senior year at East High.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella rushed inside East High and began climbing the stairs that led to Troy's secret hideaway: a rooftop oasis of flowers and vegetables maintained by the Garden Club. When Gabriella reached the top, she opened the door to the roof and found Troy standing near a trellis, which had three tuxedos hanging from it. _

"_You've got to help me with this." Troy said, grinning._

"_Which one should I wear?" he asked._

_She smiled. "Because...?" she asked._

"_You're going to have a beautiful dress, and I want to look right," he explained._

_Gabriella's face glowed. "I've never been asked to a prom, but this almost sounds like an invitation." Gabriella looked at the three different tuxedos and then smiled._

"_Here, this one." Gabriella said as she took tuxedos and smiled._

"_I've never been to a dance, much less a Prom." Troy admitted. _

"_But I was hoping these might be a good start." Troy said as he reached into the tuxedo jacket and pulled out two tickets with the words __**EAST HIGH SENIOR PROM-LAST WALTZ**__ printed on them. Gabriella up at him and smiled._

"_Will we have to Waltz?" Troy asked lightly, trying to cover up how nervous he felt. _

"_Because I have no idea how to do that."_

"_All I know is what my dad showed me when I was a little girl," Gabriella said wistfully. _

"_I'd stand on his toes and he'd waltz me around the living room." _

_She looked over at Troy and gave him a shy glance. "Come here, I'll show you." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a clear spot on the roof._

"_We're on the roof." Troy said._

_He hung back, hoping he would get out of it. Gabriella looked back at him._

"_Come here, you'll love it." Gabriella said._

_Troy loosened up a bit and walked towards her. She smiled and let out a small giggle. _

_They began dancing, awkwardly at first, as they tried to teach each other the steps. Soon, however, they were moving gracefully around the roof, smiling and giving into each other's eyes. A light rain began to rain to fall, but that didn't stop them. Waltzing, as it turned out, was too much fun. Finally, they took a break._

"_Is that a yes?" Troy asked._

"_Yes, in every language." Gabriella said happily as she ran her hand through his hair and leaned in to kiss him. The bell suddenly rang, forcing them to dash for the stairwell. _

**End of flashback**

Gabriella smiled at the memory and took the dress off the rack. _Maybe I'll wear this. _Gabriella said to herself. She was just about to change when she heard her cell phone ring with 'Can I Have This Dance' playing. She dug into her purse and pulled put her phone. She just got a new phone from her mom. It was the Palm Treo by Verizon. Troy's face popped up on the screen and Gabriella smiled. She pressed answer and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Wildcat." Gabriela said, smiling.

"Hey Brie. I missed you." Troy said, happy to hear her beautiful voice again.

"I missed you too." Gabriella replied.

"How was camp?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, god, you really don't want to know." Troy said.

"13 days of running, practicing, this, that. Brie, it's been hectic." Troy said.

"Yea, I know. But you're glad it's over and that you can see your girlfriend again!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Yea. Haha, I'll be looking forward to that." Troy laughed.

"Remember to get your baggage right after you get off the plane because I'll be waiting for you." Gabriella said.

"Um…you can wait for me all you want but I'm not going to show up." Troy said.

Gabriella froze, thinking it was something she said wrong. Tears started stinging her eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean you're not going to show up? Aren't you coming back?" Gabriella said, choking out the words.

"Turn around." Troy said

Gabriella hung up the phone and turned around. Standing on her balcony, was Troy. He was dressed in a long blue plaid shirt, which were Gabriella's favorites, and jeans. Gabriella's face lit up when she saw him. She ran to her door and opened it. Troy started to sing a beautiful, meditive tune of 'All I Want for Christmas Is You'

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you can ever know**

**Make my wish come true,**

**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**

"Merry Christmas." Troy said as he opened his arms for a hug.

"Troy!" Gabriella said, smiling.

Gabriella ran into his arms and kissed him. Troy twirled her around and then set her down. They stood and hugged for a while. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Troy grabbed her hands and intertwined his hands with hers.

"Troy, I missed you so much!" Gabriella said as she hugged him again.

"I missed you too, baby." Troy said.

They pulled away and Gabriella took his hand and led him into her room. They both sat down on her bed and looked at each other.

"How did you get here so early? I thought your flight came in at 8:00?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I figured that if I took the earlier flight that would give me more time to spend my Christmas with you." Troy said sweetly.

"Aww. You really are a charmer, Wildcat." Gabriela said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I know. I'm your charmer, Brie." Troy whispered.

Gabriella gazed into his beautiful cerulean eyes and leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Gabriella fell back on the bed with Troy on top of her and then she pulled away and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked as he placed light kisses down her jawline and then placed a kiss on her neck.

"Nothing. It's just…" Gabriella trailed off as her breathing became heavier.

"Troy." Gabriella said as Troy softly kissed her soft spot by her earlobe.

Troy's hands got tangled in her long curls as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Gabriella snapped back to realty and gently pushed Troy off of her.

"Troy, you know we can't do this." Gabriella breathed as she got off the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry, Brie." Troy said quietly.

Gabriella smiled weakly and then pulled him up by the arms.

"C'mon, let's go tell my mom that you're here so she doesn't think I'm up here with someone else." Gabriella said jokingly.

Troy smirked and took her hand.

"Yea 'cuz then I wouldn't be happy." Troy said teasingly.

Gabriella giggled and Troy picked her up bridal style and carefully walked down the stairs.

"Jeez Troy, you always scare me when you do this." Gabriella said, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm a pro at this." Troy said cockingly.

Gabriella smirked and dug her face into his neck.

"I love you, Wildcat." Gabriella said softly.

"I love you too, Brie." Troy whispered.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Troy gently placed Gabriella on her feet.

"Here we go." Troy said

"Thanks." Gabriella replied sweetly.

They both entered the kitchen and saw Gabriella's mom placing cookies on a tray.

"Hey hija. Oh, Troy, you're here early." Cynthia said, surprised.

"Yea, I was able to get the earlier flight and my dad picked me up." Troy replied kindly.

"That's good. Welcome back. Do you guys want a cookie? They're snickerdoodle." Cynthia asked.

"Sure." Troy and Gabriella simultaneously as they both grabbed a cookie.

"So mom, we'll be upstairs if you need us. Troy's going to stay a little bit longer." Gabriella said to her mom.

"Okay, have fun." Cynthia teased.

Gabriella gave her a weird look and then turned to walk upstairs.

"Oh, did I mention I'm also a pro at running?" Troy said teasingly as he ran upstairs and disappeared into her room.

"Troy, slow down." Gabriella laughed.

Gabriella ran up the steps and chased him.

"I'm so going to get you." Gabriella said jokingly as she opened her bedroom door.

She looked around and noticed that he wasn't there.

"Troy?" Gabriella said as she looked in her bathroom.

Not there. Gabriella turned and started to walk out of the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of the bathroom, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to them.

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed and Troy picked her up and twirled her around before placing her back on her feet. As he was doing this, he accidentally lost his balance and fell onto Gabriella's bed, pulling her with him.

"Troy." Gabriella said as Troy secured his arms around her waist.

Gabriella struggled to get out of his grip but gave up and just laid there in his arms. Gabriella shivered and snuggled closer to Troy.

"Are you cold?" Troy said softly as he pulled her closer to him. Gabriella nodded and Troy pulled the covers over them and snuggled closer to Gabriella.

"I love you so much, Wildcat." Gabriella whispered as her eyes slowly started to close.

"I love you too, Brie." Troy whispered into her ear as he kissed her forehead. Troy's eyes started to close and he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Christmas Eve Part 2

Chapter 2-Christmas Eve (Part 2)

Gabriella woke up a few hours later still lying in Troy's arm. She looked up and saw Troy still sleeping. _He looks so cute when he's asleep. _Gabriella thought. She softly kissed him on the cheek. He started to stir and then opened his eyes.

"Hey." Gabriella whispered.

"Hey." Troy said softly as he got up.

"Oh, what time is it?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at her clock on her nightstand.

"10:45." Gabriella said.

"Wow, that was a long time." Troy said.

"Yeah. Weren't you supposed to be home at 10:30?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but it's Christmas and I'm here with you." Troy said.

Gabriella giggled and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're actually here." Gabriella said quietly.

"I know, me too." Troy replied, hugging her tighter.

There was an awkward silence.

"Brie, can I ask you something?" Troy asked.

"Sure, anything." Gabriella said softly as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Would you be mad if I had to leave and go back to Berkeley?" Troy asked.

"Well yea, I would be really mad if you had to leave because we never talked about you leaving and you haven't told me." Gabriella said, getting frustrated.

Troy froze and swallowed hard.

"Troy?" Gabriella snapped.

"Yea…what?" Troy said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What were you saying about leaving?" Gabriella said.

"I have to go back." Troy said quietly. As soon as the words came out, he wish he never had said them. Gabriella stared at him and pushed herself away from him.

"What!?" Gabriella said angrily.

"Brie, I was going to tell you earlier but I didn't want you to worry." Troy said.

Gabriella's eyes turned dark brown.

"Didn't want me to worry!? When are you leaving?" Gabriella said, getting even madder.

"I'm leaving in five days." Troy said.

"Five days!? Where are you going and when are you coming back?" Gabriella said.

"I have to train for the pre-games. I don't know when I'll be back. I don't know if I even will come back." Troy said.

"Well, you were just here. You shouldn't have to go back. We made a decision that after basketball camp, you come home for the holidays, stay 'til March and then go back. What happened to our plan?" Gabriella asked.

"Brie, we made that decision before I left. I went to camp and the coaches said I had to practice more. I don't have a choice, I have to go." Troy said, getting mad.

"No you don't, Troy. It's not their choice to tell you if you need to train more or not When you called me and said you were coming back, you also said you were ready for the season." Gabriella said.

"I know what I said, Brie. Things changed while was gone. Now I don't have a choice to make." Troy said.

"You would be able to have a choice if you would have told me. Every choice we make is supposed to be decided by both of us, not just one of us." Gabriella said angrily.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to do something." Troy said.

"Sorry for what? Making a decision on your own!?" Gabriella said, angrily.

"Yea, I guess." Troy said, looking down.

'Well, I don't want a sorry from you, Troy. You obviously didn't care about what I was going to say about it so you did it on your own. What about me? How about how I feel?" Gabriella said.

"Brie-" Troy said.

"Don't call me Brie! Did you even come back to visit me or come back to tell me you're leaving again!?" Gabriella said.

"I came to visit you I had to tell you sooner or later." Troy said.

"Well you didn't need to tell me if there was nothing you didn't want me to worry about!" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, what am I supposed to do!?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella said, trying to clam down.

"Well-" Troy was cut off.

"Do you love me, Troy?" Gabriella suddenly asked, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What?" Troy said, confused.

"Do you love me?" Gabriella asked again.

"Of course I love you. I will always love you and you know that." Troy said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Gabriella pushed his hands away.

"You don't love me." Gabriella said, fighting back tears.

"Yes I do. I love you when you hate me. I love you when we fight. Baby, I love you more than you know." Troy said.

"Then why are you leaving me again? If you loved me then you wouldn't be saying you have to leave again." Gabriella said, sobbing.

"What do you mean?" Troy said, angrily.

"I mean that you're choosing a stupid basketball camp over me? That tells me you don't love me, Troy." Gabriella said.

"If that's what you think I mean and that I don't love you then fine, I'll leave!" Troy yelled.

"Fine then, leave. See if I care." Gabriella yelled back.

Troy got up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and then looked back towards Gabriella. Her heart was more than broken.

"Gabriella-" Troy begged, trying to change what he said.

"Just go. I can't take it anymore. I don't want you if you don't want me. I'm sorry." Gabriella said, sobbing.

Troy took a few more steps towards her and pulled out a velvet box.

"I guess you don't think I love you enough to ask you to marry me." Troy said sadly, placing the box on her bed. Gabriella cried enough harder.

"I'm really sorry, Gabriella. I really am." Troy said.

He turned towards the door and looked back at his now ex-girlfriend's broken heart, wishing he could hold her and tell her everything will be okay. It was too late now. He walked out of the room and left. Gabriella collapsed onto her bedroom floor and cried. She now knew she would never get through what just happened.


	6. Breathe

This Christmas

*Chapter 3

**Breathe**

Gabriella woke up the next morning, too tired and heartbroken to get up. All night thoughts kept racing through her mind about how stupid she head been when she was with Troy. It all didn't matter anymore because she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. She was never going to be more than his girlfriend either. Gabriella cried again at the thought when there was a knock at her door.

"Hold on!" Gabriella said as she quickly wiped her tears and ran to open the door.

"Hey hija, it's Christmas. Don't you always get up early to open presents?" Cynthia said.

"Oh yea. I guess I was a little tired."

"Oh ok. Where's Troy?"

"Tr-, he's, um, in the bathroom."

"Okay. Well come downstairs when you're ready, okay? I got Troy some really cool gifts."

"O-, okay."

She closed the door and wiped her tears. She calmed down and walked downstairs. Her mom was getting some presents out from under the Christmas tree.

"Hey hija, where's Troy?"

Gabriella cried.

"Hey, what's wrong, hija?"

"Troy, he-, he's gone."

"Honey, what do you mean?"

"He left last night. We got into a fight; he got mad, and left."

Cynthia walked her over to the couch and they sat down.

"So tell me what happened?"

"Well everything was fine. We were talking about stuff and he asked me if I would be mad if he had to leave and go back to camp again. You remember talking about Troy visiting before he had to again in the spring right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's leaving again in four days. I thought he told me he was staying. I don't understand why he would lie to me. He never lies to me."

"Hey hija, calm down. It's ok. Tell me why he left."

"I got mad because he lied to me all along and then he got mad after I said to him that he doesn't love me. I-, I-"

"Hey, hey, hey, of course Troy loves you. You know he does. What gave you the idea that he doesn't?"

"I do-, don't know. Why did I say that? He hates me now. Now I'll never see him again. It's all my fault."

"No it's not. I'm sure he wasn't thinking and just needs some time to think about it, Cynthia wiped her daughter's tears. "Honey, I know you don't understand but remember there are so many other boys out there. Troy was your first crush. There will be more boys like him."

"I know but I really love him and I don't want him to be mad at me because of some stupid decision. If he didn't love me then he wouldn't have asked me to marry him."

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yea. I didn't say no but I didn't say anything either because he left."

"Oh honey, I'm not saying that you should have said no but maybe he's not the one for you. You can always start over."

"I know, but I don't want too."

"Just him some space okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, let's go open some of your presents."

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Um is dad coming home?"

"Honey, I don't know."

"Okay, can we go visit him tomorrow? I have a present for him."

"Sure honey."

"Okay…do you miss him?"

" Yes, I do. Everyday."

"Me too."

"He'll be okay. I promise."

Gabriella smiled slightly smiled and went over to the Christmas tree and took a present out from under the tree.

The Bolton house was in full swing. Their friends and family were all there, spending time with each other and spreading the Christmas cheer. Troy was the only one not in the spirit. He was missing someone special and he didn't know what to do without that someone right next to him. Gabriella. He lies there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about how he could possibly live without her. Just thinking about it was making his heart break even more. He didn't want to shoot hoops so instead he grabbed his guitar and sat on the edge of his bed and played a part of one of Gabriella's favorite songs. He silently and softly strummed the strings of the guitar and started singing.

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't breathe without you, but I have to**_

_**Breathe without you, but I have to**_

A single tear ran down his cheek as the last notes of the song lingered and then faded away. He threw his guitar pick across the room and set his guitar down. He fell back onto his bed and started thinking again. How could he breathe without Gabriella?

* * * *

Gabriella was softly hitting the keys on the piano in her room. She had a mini piano that she got from her dad when she turned 13. She also got some gifts from her mom. I got white skinny jeans, a read babydoll dress, some cute blouses, some heels, a black dress, Taylor Swift Fearless CD, a video camera from Justice, a purple iPod chromatic, some earrings, a necklace, bracelets, rings, and some other little gadgets and stuff. Gabriella silently sang Taylor Swift's song, Breathe, on the piano.

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**_

_**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way**_

_**People are people and sometimes we changed our minds**_

_**But it's killing me to you go after all this time**_

_**Mmm…mmm…mmm…mmm…mmm…mmm…**_

_**Mmm…mmm…mmm…mmm…mmm…mmm…**_

_**Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie **_

_**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**_

_**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down **_

_**Now I don't know what to be without you around**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't breathe without you, but I have to**_

_**Breathe without you, but I have to**_

_**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt **_

_**Every little bump in the road, I tried to swerve **_

_**People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out**_

_**And nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't breathe without you, but I have to**_

_**Breathe without you, but I have to**_

_**It's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend**_

_**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**_

_**It's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend**_

_**Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't breathe without you, but I have to**_

_**Breathe without you, but I have to**_

A tear slide down Gabriella's cheek as she sat there, waiting, hoping Troy would come back soon.

Please Review!


	7. Three Years Later

This Christmas

*Chapter 4

**3 years later**

Gabriella was under her bed trying to find her jewelry box. Today, November 23rd, was Thanksgiving and she was leaving for a Thanksgiving dinner in two hours. She and her mom were meeting up Chad, Taylor, and some of her mom's friends at 5:00. So why was Gabriella crawling under the bed with her feet sticking out? She was looking for her pink diamond necklace. She finally the box and placed it her bed. She opened it up and starting digging around for her necklace.

_Hmm…where is that necklace?_ Gabriella thought to herself. While she was digging around, something caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it. It was Troy's engagement ring. She thought about Troy and remembered the first time they talked about their future together.

**FLASHBACK**

Troy and Gabriella were lying on a blanket in the grass at the park. They were staring up at a moonlit sky, counting the number of stars.

"So, how many stars have you counted so far?" Troy said softly.

"Mmm, too many." Gabriella replied, letting out a small giggle.

"Same here. It seems like there are too many stars to count."

"That's because there _are _too many stars."

"Yea but in our world, we only have two stars that matter to us. Your star: that big one right next to the little dipper," Troy pointed up towards the right star closest to the little dipper.

"And my star: the one on the right next to the one star between our two." Troy pointed towards the left star.

Gabriella giggled and pressed her lips together. "Hey, you always told me that there was another star besides our two."

"That's because the one in the middle is our star. The 'Troyella' star or, in this case, it's the 'forever' star.

"Aww. So this is what forever means? Us being together forever is like our star always having a spot in the sky; never fading away."

"You're exactly right." Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him.

Gabriella giggled and rested her head on Troy's chest.

"Hey Brie?"

"Yea?"

"Do you ever think about us having a future together?"

"Yea; everyday. I dream about us going to college, getting married, probably having kids and just being together 'til the day we die."

"About the kids' part, how many would you want?"

"Troy, I don't know. Maybe two or three. I really don't know. And I'm not exactly ready for that…yet."

"I know. Just wondering."

Gabriella sighed and smiled at the sound of Troy's sweet heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too." Troy said softly, watching a shooting star glide across the sky.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gabriella placed the ring back in her box and tried to find her necklace. She finally found it; put the jewelry box back under her bed, and out the necklace on. She no longer wears Troy's necklace because she barely even knows him anymore so there's no use in even trying.

She found a belt to go with her red babydoll dress and her red heels. She grabbed her black Gucci bag, her black sweater and headed downstairs. Her mom was waiting downstairs.

"Hey hija, ready to go?" Cynthia asked.

"Yea." Gabriella replied.

"Okay then, let's go."

Gabriella and her mom headed to the and drove over to Taylor's house. When they arrived, they were greeted by Taylor, who gave them both a hug.

"Hey, you made it. Come in!" Taylor said happily.

"Hey Tay, I haven't seen you since you since graduation!" Gabriella said.

"I know! I have some great news but you have to wait until after we eat."

Gabriella pouted and Taylor smiled.

"Sorry. Hey, me and Chad are leaving for our honeymoon November 30th through December 6th. We're going to Canada."

"Wow, I'm so happy for you too."

"Yea, well let's get everything set up. Dinner's in a half an hour."

"Okay."

Taylor and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and placed forks, knives, spoons, napkins, and cups out on the table. Gabriella took the bowl of salad and placed it on the table along with the plate of mashed potatoes and corn. Mrs. McKessie took the chicken out of the oven and placed it on the table and then called everyone for dinner. Sitting at the table was Mr. and Mrs. McKessie on each end, Mrs. Montez, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad on the left side of the table; and Shelby and Mike Hunter; and Anna and Tom Buckley on the right side. They said prayer and then started eating. They were all deep in conversation with each other. After they ate, Chad and his wife, Taylor, stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"So we have some exciting news." Chad said.

"Last week we figured out that I'm two weeks pregnant." Taylor said excitedly.

Gabriella jumped up and congratulated the two.

"Congratulations! You have to keep us all posted okay? This is so exciting." Gabriella said happily.

"Yea, we will. Don't worry." Taylor said

Gabriella sat down and Mrs. McKessie had a curious question that came to mind.

"Gabriella, I've seen you with Troy Bolton. Why isn't he here?"

Taylor, Chad, Mrs. McKessie, and her mother all looked at her.

"Um…we're not together anymore. I haven't seen him for two years."

"Oh, that's too bad. He seemed like a very nice boy."

Gabriella quietly excused herself and left the room in tears. Taylor tried to go after her but Chad stopped her. Gabriella sat on a chair outside and wiped her tears. She hated it when people brought his name up. She thought she was alone but then she heard the voice of someone she had been longing to see her whole life.

"Hey Gaby." The voice said softly.

"Da-dad? Is that you?" Gabriella stuttered. She turned around and there her dad was, standing on the porch. Gabriella got up, ran over, and hugged him.

"Oh Daddy, I missed you so much!" Gabriella said; crying tears of joy.

"I know, I missed you too Gaby." Mr. Montez said.

"How did you get here?"

"I took a plane."

Gabriella giggled.

"I still love the way you giggle. Come on, let's go inside."

Gabriella ran inside and told her mom the great news.

"Honey, your father called me and told me he would be coming down."

"And you didn't tell me?" Gabriella looked surprised.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh thank you mom!"

Gabriella gave her mom a hug. Mrs. Montez pulled her husband in for a hug and they all exchanged I love you's, hugs, and kisses. They were now one big happy family. It wouldn't stay that way for long.


	8. Spending Time with Dad

This Christmas

*Chapter 5

Spending time with Dad

Gabriella was cleaning her room one morning when her father walked in. She smiled and called him in. He sat down on her bed and waited for her to finish cleaning. Once she was finished, she sat down next to her dad.

"Hey dad, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm wonderful, how's my Gaby doing?"

"I'm good. Can we do something today?"

"Mmm, sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe we could go shopping, get some ice cream later."

"Sounds good. Hey, do you want to invite that, uh, Bolton kid, Troy Bolton?"

"Uh he's, well actually, we're not together anymore. We haven't been together for three years."

"Oh honey, why aren't you two together? Did he move? Honey, did he try to have sex with you?"

"What, oh no! Of course not. Dad, we go into a fight and he lied to me so broke up with him."

"Why couldn't you just let him off on a warning?"

"Because I knew he had been keeping secrets from me before. I was so stupid that I believed him. I should have told him when I got the feeling."

"Honey, what you did was the right thing to do. You don't deserve someone who treats you like that."

"I Know but I wish everything could have been perfect. I didn't mean to get so mad at me that I ended up hating him. We were so in love." Gabriella said sadly.

"You know you an always start over. You're gonna meet so many new boys in your life and you're gonna want all of them. The truth is, you can only have one. It's just a fact of life. Don't worry; someone new will come around soon." Her dad explained.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well we better get going. I want to buy stuff." Gabriella said, getting up.

Her dad smiled and went downstairs.

* * * *

"So dad, where do you want to go first?" Gabriella asked as they stood near the elevator in the mall.

"Wherever you want." Her dad said.

"Hmmm…." Gabriella thought, looking around.

She spotted Hollister down the way on the right.

"How about Hollister?"

"Ok, I'll let you go in by yourself. 20 minutes."

"Got it."

Gabriella walked into the shop and looked for a jacket. She found a cute purple and black jacket with little designs on it. She took it off the rack and brought it up to the counter.

"That would be 20 dollars please." The cashier said.

Gabriella searched around in her purse and found a twenty. She handed it to the counter.

"You're Troy Bolton's girl right?"

Gabriella glanced at her nametag.

_Tory. Figures._

"Used to be. We broke up."

"That sucks. Why?"

"We got into a fight."

"That sucks. I ran into him the other day. I was here."

"He was here?"

"Yup. I thought he moved."

"I thought he did too."

"Well here's your change. Have a great day." She handed the change and bag to Gabriella.

"Find everything you need?" Her dad asked.

"Yea I think so."

"Ok, let's stop by Radio Shack. I need to buy a new Bluetooth."

* * * *

After hours of shopping, it was now 5:00. They had stopped at McDonald's to get something to eat. Gabriella had ordered a fish sandwich. Her dad had ordered a Western Bacon sandwich, fries, and two drinks; a Pepsi for Gabriella and a Coke for him.

"Thanks dad for spending time with me. It's nice to finally 'bond' with you. Sometimes too so girl talk can drive me crazy." She teased.

"Yea, you're probably right."

"I'm just kidding."

"I know." He chuckled.

"Well I'm finished. I'll take our things to the trash."

"Ok."

Gabriella waddled over to the trashcan and threw the stuff away. She noticed a poster of the LA Lakers and a tagline that said 'Our new legendary rookie.' She moaned and turned away.

_Of course, Troy Bolton is on the front. Like I haven't heard enough about it already. _Gabriella said to herself.

She walked back over to the table and saw her dad carrying some bags.

"Here, let me help." Gabriella said, grabbing some bags from her dad.

"Thanks."

They left the mall and drove home. After arriving back at home, they brought the bags inside and put them on the table.

"Did you guys have fun?" Her mom said, walking into the room.

"Yea." Gabriella said.

"I'll be right back." Her dad said going towards the bathroom.

Gabriella and her mom were talking about some of the things they got when they heard a crash coming from the living room.

"Dad, are you ok?" Gabriella said, running into the living room.

Her dad was on the floor, passed out. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran over to her dad. Her mom followed and slightly screamed.

"Honey, wake up!" Her mom screamed, trying to get him up.

"Mom, why won't he wake up?" Gabriella asked, worried and scared.

"I don't know. Call the police!" Her mom said.

Gabriella got up, ran over to the phone, and dialed 911.

* * * *

Please review!


	9. I Can't Lose You

This Christmas

*Chapter 6

I Can't Lose You

Gabriella and her mom checked into the hospital and waited for the doctor to come out. The doctor came out and called their names.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. I have some bad and good news. The bad news; Mr. Montez suffered from a heart attack and a seizure."

She took a brief pause and continued.

"The good news; he is recovering very quickly and soon be able to go home in a week."

"Thank you. Is he well enough for us to see him?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, he's right down the hall to the right."

"Ok, thank you. Come on, hija."

They walked down the hall and searched for his room. When they reached his room he was in, they slowly opened the door. Mr. Montez was hooked up to an IV and had what looked like a small tube in his arm and nose. He was sleeping and his heart rate was steady. Gabriella knelt down next to the bed and grabbed her dad's hand.

"I love you, daddy." Gabriella said quietly as she leaned down and kissed her father's hand.

Mr. Montez slowly opened his eyes and slightly smiled. He slowly reached up and stroked Gabriella's cheek.

"I love you too, Gabby." Mr. Montez said slowly.

He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. (A/N: he's not dead, he's just sleeping.) Gabriella slightly smiled and got up. She waited outside while her mom went in to see him. They had been such a big, happy family. Why couldn't it be perfect? Her mom came out of the room and looked at Gabriella.

"Mom, will dad be home for Christmas?" Gabriella asked.

"Honey, I don't think he's going to make it." Her mom said.

"But he has too. It's almost Christmas."

"Honey, I know. I want him home for Christmas too. Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

They checked out and went over to Cold Stone's.

"Hija, the usual is fine right?" Her mom asked, digging around in her purse for her wallet.

"Um…" Gabriella trailed off as she remembered that the 'usual' was sweet cream and white chocolate chips; Troy's favorite ice cream.

"Hija?"

"Oh, um, I'll have vanilla and kit kat."

"Oh ok. Same size?"

Gabriella nodded and went to find a table. She slowly sat down and tried to calm down. She looked out the window and saw Troy's reflection. She turned away, looked back but saw nobody there.

_Stop, I don't want you in my life. I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong._ Gabriella said herself.

Cynthia walked over with their ice cream and sat down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I remember when you and Troy would sneak here on school nights and get ice cream. Somehow we never found out."

Gabriella smiled then frowned at the memory. It would never end, would it?

"Yea, I remember."

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about it."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. Troy and I were so close. There was so much we didn't get to do. We had our whole future planned out. Finish college, get married, have kids; everything."

"Oh hija. I know your whole heart belonged to him but he broke your heart. You shouldn't have to still trust him after what he did."

"I know. I loved him so much. We told each other everything. We both trusted each other not just because we were planning on having sex in the future and stuff like that."

"You wanted to have sex?"

"That's the only way couples show their love for each other right?"

"Yes I know but if you didn't trust him then why did you want to 'do it'?"

"Because he was the only guy I felt comfortable with. I wanted my first time to be with and not another guy. I wanted my whole future to be with him." Gabriella sighed.

"Honey, it's ok. He'll forgive you soon. I promise."

"I hope so." She put her last scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm"

They threw away their bowls and spoons and then headed home. Back at the house, Gabriella was was sitting on the floor of her room, looking at her photo album. She didn't know why but she just was. She saw pictures of of her and Troy in 5th grade and 8th grade; graduating from elementary school and later middle school. She also saw pictures of them in 9th grade and 12th grade; graduating from HS. Then pictures of them in San Fransisco. It seemed so long ago but it all came back to her. She flipped the book closed and walked out onto her balcony. She looked up at the stars and the moonlit sky. She felt like she couldn't reach stars anymore. When she was with Troy, she could reach any star in the sky. She wanted him back.

"I need you, wildcat. I'm still here." She saw a shooting shy glide across the sky and smiled. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone and dialed Troy's number.

* * * *


	10. What comes around goes around

**This Christmas **

***Chapter 7**

** What comes around goes around**

"Hello?'' A voice answered.

"Hey Taylor, it's Gabriella.'' Gabriella said.

"Oh hey, how are you?'' Taylor said.

"I'm good. How about you?''

"I'm great. Chad and I are leaving for our cruise on Monday.''

"Omg, you two are going to have so much fun!''

"I know, I'm so excited. Hey, what's up with you and Troy?''

"I don't know. I was going to call him but I'm afraid he won't remember me. It's been so long.''

" He'll come around soon. I'm sure he'll sure remember you.''

"Yea I guess. Should I call him?''

"Yes! Call him!''

"Ok, we'll see.''

"Ok, well I guess I'd better go. Call me after you call him, ok?''

"Ok, bye.''

"Bye.''

Gabriella hung up and waited a few minutes until she called Troy.

*** * * ***

Troy and his dad were shooting hoops outside in the backyard.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Albuquerque?'' Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure.'' Troy said.

The year that him and Gabriella broke up, the Bolton's moved to California so they could be close to Berkeley, the college that Troy was attending. Since Gabriella was attending Stanford, he was hoping to make up with her for breaking his promise but she gave up singing and transferred to U of A because she became so depressed and upset. Since then, he hasn't talked to her.

''Ok. How long do you plan on staying there?''

''Uh, I don't know. Maybe two weeks. It depends on if I see...nevermind.''

"Ever hear from Gabriella?''

"No.''

"Do you ever think you will?''

"Probably not.''

Just as Troy was about to say something else, his phone rang. He picked it up and the screen said 'Gabriella'. He looked at his dad and Mr. Bolton shrugged.

"It's Gabriella."

"Well answer it.''

Troy flipped his phone open and walked over to a private spot where he could talk.

"Hello?'' Troy said quietly.

"Troy? It's Gabriella."

"Hi, I didn't expect to hear fr-"

"I know. Look, I'm so sorry for what happened three years ago. It's my fault that we haven't seen each other in so long."

"No, no. It's not your fault. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too, Brie."

"Brie? I haven't heard anyone call me that for a long time."

"Yea. I guess that's a good thing then right?"

"Yea."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yea but no more secrets okay?"

"Ok. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm coming home for Christmas."

"Really? When?"

"Next week."

"Yay! I can't wait!"

"Yea, me either."

Gabriella giggled.

"Well I guess I'd better go. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Ok, bye."

Gabriella hung up and quickly texted Taylor the great news.

-Me & Troy r back 2gether.

-Really? See, I told u: what comes around goes around. Good luck! :)

-Thanks. :)

*** * * ***

Troy was riffling through books in his bookshelf, trying to find an old photo album that he and Gabriella made when they were juniors in high school. When he found it, he started flipping through the pages of his high school year and pulled out Gabriella's old 'T' necklace and put it in a box. He packed his clothes and other stuff into his suitcase.

Gabriella was listening to music in her room when the phone rang. Her mom answered it and Gabriella could hear her mumbling something.

"Hija, telephone!"

" One second!" Gabriella pulled her earphones out and ran down the stairs. She missed a step; tripping down the stairs, her world turning black.

*** * * ***

"Hello?" Mrs. Bolton said as she answered the phone and heard the shocking news.

The Boltons arrived at the hospital and checked in. They were shortly followed by Taylor, her sister; Tammy, and her mom.

"Hey, we came as soon as we got your message. Is Gabriella ok?" Taylor asked worried.

"We're not sure. We have to wait for her mom." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Oh, there's Mrs. Bolton." Taylor said.

"Hey, thank god you're all here." Mrs. Montez said.

"So what happened?" Troy asked.

"Well I'm not 100% sure but she fell down the stairs. The doctor said she's stable though." Mrs. Montez said.

"So does that mean...?" Troy said.

"Yes, she might have some trouble remembering things but no worries, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Can we go see her?" Mrs. Mckessie asked.

I haven't asked yet. The nurse should be here shortly."

The group silently sighed and went to sit while they waited. A few minutes later, the nurse came out and told them that they could go see her now. Mrs. Montez went in and saw Gabriella hooked up to an IV that connected to her wrist and thumb. Mrs. Montez knelt down beside her and the door opened. It was Mr. Montez, who was in a wheelchair.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to check my wheelchair out." Mr. Montez said.

"She's better. She hasn't been responding though."

Mr. Montez wheeled himself next to his wife and gently grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"She'll be ok." Mr. Montez said softly as he gently pushed a few curls away from her face. Gabriella started moving and; slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Hey hija, do you remember us?" Mr. Montez said softly.

"Yea, hi mom and dad." Gabriella said weakly.

"Why am I here? Where are we?" Gabriella said weakly, looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital. You fell down the stairs and hit your head." Mrs. Montez explained.

"I did? When? Why? How?"

"Shh, it's ok. You're fine now." Mr. Montez said.

"We're going to go now. Your friends are coming in to see you ok?" Mrs. Montez said.

Gabriella nodded weakly as her parents left the room and Taylor, her mom, and sister came in. After everyone had gone to see her, Troy came in and knelt down beside her and smiled.

"Hey, you remember me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head no.

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm Troy; your boyfriend, remember Brie?"

"Troy? Brie? I don't know who you are."

"Gabriella, it's me, Troy Bolton. You don't remember don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"Ok then. You should get some rest." Troy got up and quietly left the room.

"She doesn't remember me."

"She doesn't?" Taylor said.

"No, she doesn't know my name or anything. She said she doesn't know who I am. I even closed her Brie and she had no idea what I was talking about,"

"She probably doesn't even know her own name."

"Hey, it's ok. She just needs some rest. We'll come back tomorrow ok?" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Ok, I guess."

Mrs. Bolton smiled and they left.

_There goes the best thing that's ever happened to me._ Troy thought. He doesn't know how he'll get through this.

*** * * ***

Please review!


	11. Flashbacks of the Past

**This Christmas **

***Chapter 8**

(A/n: Hey so here's the next chapter! 11 reviews so far, that's awesome! Thanks guys! Oh yeah, sorry I keep having all these flashbacks in like every chapter. I promise after this one they won't be not many. Also, I know you guys are wondering why Troy and Gabriella haven't actually spent real time together yet. I'll get to that soon I promise. Gabriella did forget who he was but they'll be together soon I promise! Enjoy!)

**Flashbacks of the Past**

Troy was shooting hoops in the backyard one afternoon, trying to blow off some steam at what happened to Gabriella. How could Gabriella, _his_ Gabriella, not remember who he was? She can remember everyone else but can't remember him.

Anyways, Troy was shooting hoops when his mom came outside.

"Troy, Mrs. Montez said Gabriella is being brought home right now. She needs to rest for a few more days."

Ok, thanks mom. Can I go see her?"

"Honey, I don't know. That's up to her mom."

"I really need to see her. It's important."

"We'll see." Troy sighed and went back to shooting hoops. A few minutes later his phone rang. It was Chad.

"Hey Chad. What's up?"

"Nothing just checking in. How's Gabriella?"

She's fine. The doctor said she's feeling well enough to come home."

"Well that's good news. How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"That's good. Tay and I are getting some last minute stuff packed for the honeymoon."

"Oh yea. I hope you two have fun. You're going to Canada right?"

"Yup. We're leaving Monday coming back Friday."

"Cool."

"Well I gotta go. My wife's calling me."

"Ok. Have fun."

Ok. See ya."

"Bye." Troy hung up.

He went up to his treehouse and thought about Gabriella. So many memories from when he was in love with her all came back to him. The time when Gabriella gave Troy the chicken poxs because he wouldn't leave her side...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mom, I'm fine, really!" 16 year-old, Gabriella said as she laid in bed with the chicken poxs. She's had them for a week now and it doesn't seem to be getting better. She just wants to be with Troy._

_"You need the rest." Her mom said._

_"But mom!"_

_"Please, just for a few more days, I promise. You'll feel a lot better."_

_Gabriella sighed and scratched her neck._

_Her mom smiled and left the room._

_This is so boring. Gabriella thought to herself. _

_Gabriella found her phone and checked her inbox for messages. There were 7 new texts from Troy._

_-Hey Brie, you don't know how bored I am._

_-You there? Text me back. Unless you're sleeping then it's obvious that you can't lol._

_-Arg, how can you bear being this bored! Text me back please!_

_-I'm sorry you have the chicken poxs. I would hate having to itch every part of my body every two seconds._

_-Uh, did that sound wrong? Haha, forget it!_

_-I hope you get better soon. I miss your x's and o's a lot. =)_

_-I love you, Brie._

_Gabriella smiled and replied. _

_-I'm not going to reply to every message but yes, I'm painfully bored and I love you too._

_-Ah, Thanks. =)_

_1 new text message: Danielle_

_Gabriella sighed and read the text._

_-Omg,Gabriella! I haven't talked to you in sooo long! We should hang out sometime! Can you come over? Please! I'm sure Troy would enjoy that. Hehe. Kissy, kissy, kissy. _

_Of all people, Danielle texts her. Danielle is Troy's younger 12-year-old sister. She's literally obsessed with Gabriella and how perfect she is. The one thing she loves about Gabriella dating Troy is that she gets to annoy him ALL the time whenever she's around and it drives him crazy and it's also embarrassing._

_-Ok, how did you get my number? I thought Troy said he wasn't going to give you my number! You're annoying, do you know that/ I have the chicken poxes if you haven't already heard. I'm sure Troy's told you by now. Has he not?_

_-Actually he hasn't. He's always talking about you and how beautiful you are and how much he wants to sleep with you and other stuff I don't understand._

_-Ok, but you should know that I have the chicken poxs. He tells you everything else about me! And that's gross! You shouldn't be listening to that; you're 12! _

_-Haha, I was just joking. Haha, I love teasing you._

_-Ok, stop texting me now. You're being annoying._

_-Whatever, I know you like talking to me. See ya._

_Gabriella sighed and got another text from Troy._

_-My sister's been texting you hasn't she? I'm so sorry. I tell her not to text you but you know her; she's always looking for someone to bother._

_-Haha, yup. Hey, did you really say you wanted to sleep with me?? She said you talk about it that. You do know I'm 15 and I'm not ready for that yet right?_

_-I think about it sometimes but god, no of course not right now. I'm too young anyways._

_-Ok, just making sure. :)_

_-:)_

_-So whatcha up to?_

_-Throwing rocks at your window._

_-Haha, very funny._

_-No, literally. Look out your window._

_Gabriella jumped off her bed and smiled when she saw Troy standing on her lawn. "Hey stranger." _

"_Hey. I was just bored out off my mind so I decided to come see you." Troy said, climbing up her tree. _

"_Aww, that's so thoughtful of you. You know the chicken poxes are contagious though right?" "Yea, I know. I don't care. It's better than being at school." Troy reached the balcony and followed her into her room._

"_Thanks for coming." Troy smiled. _

"_Anything for my best girl." Gabriella giggled._

"_So this is what you do all day, is just sit here."_

"_Pretty much. Well that's boring." _

"_Yea but it's only until I get better." Gabriella sat on her bed and Troy joined her. Troy sighed and Gabriella picked up a magazine. Troy rolled his eyes._

"_Why do girls read these stupid magazines? It'll brainwash them, no joke. How many do you have like one million?"_

_Gabriella slightly pushed Troy._

"_Oh shut up. If you were a girl you'd be picking up any and every magazine you could get your hands on."_

"_Right." Troy picked up a magazine. "You know, I think Selena Gomez is hot."_

_Gabriella shoot him an evil glare._

"_Oh I mean, she's hot but not as hot as you are." Gabriella set the magazine down. _

"_Thank you."_

_She itched her arms and then her neck._

"_Gosh, you don't know how annoying this is. I'm constantly itching."_

"_It must suck." Troy wrapped his arms around her._

"_Troy, don't touch me unless you want the chicken poxs." Gabriella closed her eyes._

"_I don't mind." Troy's eyes slide closed as he drifted off to sleep..._

* * * *

_Gabriella came downstairs with a bright smile on her face._

"_I feel great today." Her mom turned around and smiled._

"_Oh wow. You look great today. I guess that rest really worked.' Gabriella laughed sarcastically._

"_Yea,somebody just couldn't keep their hands off of me." Troy was standing behind her itching his ears. (A/N: _**If you're thinking why Troy was still there, he accidently feel asleep in Gabriella's bed and no, they didn't have sex.)**

"_Gabriella, I hate you." Troy said sarcastically._

"_I warned you it was contagious." _

"_So what, I tell my parents I slept with my girlfriend and now I have the chicken poxs?"_

"_Well it'd be an interesting story to tell Danielle. I'm sure she'd love it."_

_Troy rolled his eyes._

"_Oh forget it."_

"_Haha, I love you Troy."_

"_I love you too." Troy tried to hug Gabriella but she pushed him away._

"_Oh, no way. I'm not getting the chicken poxs again." Troy smiled._

*** * * ***

Troy smiled at the flashback. And the time when they were 17 and 18 at their senior prom...

**FLASHBACK**

_Brie, you look beautiful." Troy said as they slow danced on the rooftop garden. Gabriella blushed and smiled_

"_Thank you. You look handsome." _

"_Thanks. The reason I brought you up here is so we would be alone. We haven't been able to see each other for a while."_

"_I know. We're here together now."_

"_Yea and I'm happy that you're here with me."_

"_Me too." Gabriella whispered and kissed him gently on the lips._

"_I love you, Troy." _

"_I love you too, Brie." _

"_I'll never get tired of saying that."_

"_Neither will I."_

_They continued to dance under the moonlit sky._

_*** * * * **_

Troy smiled again. And the time when it was Gabriella's 18th birthday...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Happy birthday!" Gabriella walked in and all of her friends and family greeted her._

"_Oh mi gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed._

"_Thank you."_

"_Hija," Gabriella's mom said as she hugged her. "Happy birthday."_

"_Thank you mom." _

"_Brie," Gabriella turned around and smiled. Troy was holding a bouquet of flowers._

" _Aww, thank you so much, Troy." Gabriella went up and hugged him. _

_Troy smiled. "Happy birthday. I have something for you. Come here." Troy lead her into the other room and gave her a velvet box. Inside was a beautiful but casual diamond ring._

"_It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. By wearing this ring, you promise that no matter what happens after we leave for college, even though we're going to be close together; you'll always love me and never leave me for another guy."_

"_Oh wow. That's um, a very sweet promise. You know I love you right?"_

"_Yea I know, I'm just making sure. I love you too.' Troy kissed her on the cheek and they both went back into the other room to celebrate Gabriella's birthday._

*** * * * **

Troy smiled one last time and got down from his treehouse. He promised himself that Gabriella would always be with him and remember him. He would do anything to make her remember him and how much he loved her... he just doesn't know how.

*** * * * **

**Please review!**


	12. Gabriella's Garden

This Christmas

*Chapter 9

**Gabriella's Garden**

Ding Dong! The Montez's doorbell rang and Mrs. Montez answered it.

"Oh hey, Troy. Come in please." Mrs. Montez said. Troy smiled and went in.

"I just came to check on Gabriella. Is she feeling better?"

"Yes, she's feeling much better. She's been resting all day and should be better in about two days."

"That's good. Any luck?"

"No, I'm sorry Troy. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Ok. Where is she?"

"She's in the living room."

"Thanks." Troy made his way into the other room.

"Gabriella?" Troy looked around but didn't see her. As he looked in the kitchen, he noticed something he's never seen at their house before. He went outside and looked at the scene. In their backyard was a beautiful garden full of different plants ans flowers. Sitting on the bench, was Gabriella. Troy joined her on the bench.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"This garden is beautiful. Did you do all this?"

"Yea, I made it when I was seven. I come here whenever I need to think about something important."

"I see. Has it given you any luck?"

"Sometimes. I haven't been here in a while."

Troy nodded and then gently took her hand.

"Gabriella, I know you can't remember who I am but you can trust me, can't you?"

"I don't know. I need to get to know you better before I can say that.'

"Ok. That's fair enough."

Gabriella smiled and looked down at their intertwined fingers.

_Awkward._

"Um, I have to go. I'll see you later though."

"Ok, it was nice to have you to talk too."

"You too."

Troy kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled. "Bye Troy."

* * * *

Taylor and Chad were on their cruise to Canada. It was their second day and so far everything was going well. Taylor had just gotten back from the spa and Chad was...wherever he was.

"Chad, where are you?" Taylor asked as she went into the other room. She heard the sink on in the bathroom. Chad was shaving his mustache.

"Oh honey, why did you shave it. I liked it the way it was."

"I didn't."

"Oh gosh, you're so full of it."

"I know."

Taylor set her stuff down and heard music coming from the room above her. That's been going on since they first checked in and it's driving her crazy.

"Chad, I'll be right back."

Taylor turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix something."

"Oh honey, please don't tell me you're going upstairs to that annoying room. Just ignore it."

The door slammed shut and Chad sighed. Taylor made her way to the room and kocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Who the he-" The lady said.

"Oh mi gosh, Sharpay?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Taylor! What are you doing here? Come in please!"

Sharpay opened the door wider and Taylor stepped in. She saw Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke all there too.

"Oh mi gosh, hey everyone!" Taylor gave them all hugs.

"I didn't except to see you here." Sharpay said.

"Me either. So what brings you here?" Taylor asked.

"Well we're all just taking a break. We're going to Canada for a singing competition. We made it to state." Sharpay explained.

"Yup! We're gonna kick some -" Ryan chimed in.

"Um, I think I get it. Well that's cool! I can see you're all working hard."

"Yea. Ryan's singing with me. Zeke tagged along and some did Kelsi." Sharpay said.

"Cool! Tell me how it goes." Taylor said.

"Will do. So what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I'm here with Chad. We're on our honeymoon."

"Sweet! Where's Chad?" Zeke chimed in.

"Downstairs I'm sure; in the lobby."

"Thanks." Zeke ran out the door.

"We're expecting soon." Taylor said.

"Really? Same here. How many months left?" Kelsi said. **(A/N: It's Kelsi and Ryan's baby just so you know.)**

"5. We're having a boy." Taylor said excitedly.

"Oh cool! We have 6 months left?"

"Cool! Have you thought of any names? Is yours a boy?"

"A girl. We decided on the name Samantha Kristen Evans." Kelsi smiled at Ryan who smiled back. Behind him, Sharpay was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Aww, how cute! We can't chose between Brandon and Tyler. What do you think?"

"I think that whatever name you chose the baby will be beautiful either way."

"Aww, thank you!"

Kelsi smiled.

"Yea. Well I'd better go. Hey, we should catch up sometime."

"Yea, totally! It was nice to see you again."

"You too. See ya guys." Taylor waved to everyone. Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi waved back.

The gang was all together...well almost everyone.

*** * * ***

**What did you guys think? Pretty intense huh? Lol, jk! Hey keep the reviews coming k guys? Ideas are welcome too so just let me know!**


	13. PLEASE READ Author's Note

A/N: Hey people! I'm sooo happy you're all reading my stories! I can tell they're good stories because you guys wouldn't be reading them if they weren't. Lol. But yea, thanks! And I love all the reviews too! Those are very helpful to me. Try to review alittle bit more though kk guys!? Tell your friends or have their friends tell their friends to check out my stories! I want to be a journalist when I grow up so I need all the feedback I can get. It's totally cool if you review with any improvements tips too. That helps me know what to do better and I'm totally cool with that! Oh and I'm discontinuing High School Musical 3: The 'remake of senior year'. Sorry it just wasn't working out. :(

Also, I want you guys to chose what story I should write next after This Christmas. It's your choice! Here are the choices:

***Troy's Spirit**-Gabriella Montez's only boyfriend was Troy Bolton. She never loved any other boy except him. Over the summer, she spent every minute with him. It was the best summer of her life. They told each other about their future together, watched movies, told each other secrets, stayed out late and camped out in Troy's treehouse, watched shooting stars glide across the moonlit sky, and above all: never left each other's side. During their first year in college, they end up in a car crash. Troy died on impact but Gabriella survived the crash. Since then, she's been afraid of speeding cars, car in general and people that seem dangerous to her. But when Gabriella's life starts to fall apart, she gets a feeling that she's not alone. Could Troy Bolton be quietly watching over her in heaven?

***In the Way of Our Love**-Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since preschool. They are both straight A sophomores in high school. Gabriella's mom died when she was nine. She lives with her dad, Gregory Montez. Troy's parents, Jack and Lucille have always been tolerant with Troy keeping Gabriella safe. Troy promises to do so and they promise to not interfere with Troy's relationship with Gabriella. Although, they only made Troy promise to take care of Gabriella because of what happened to their relationship in the past. Jack and Gregory never got along in high school and Gregory was always jealous of Lucille being Jack. Since then, their parents never got along, not only because of high school drama, but also because of a dark secret. Troy and Gabriella don't know the secret. The two have just become a couple but things just get worse. Gabriella's father refuses to let Gabriella be with Troy. When Gabriella's father becomes the new principal of East High, Jack becomes even more furious and forbids Troy from ever seeing Gabriella again. Gregory is the same way. Will Troy and Gabriella figure out what is making them act this way? Will they get past their parent's being in the way of their love? Or will things just get worse?

***Beautiful Brown Eyes-**Gabriella Montez was born blind. Her mother died from Leukemia when she was six. Even since, she lives with her dad, Jorge, who could care less about his daughter. She transfers to East High in 10th grade and for the first few weeks of being at a new school, she gets teased because of her disability (by students who know about it), bullied by the school's football players. She quickly becomes friends with Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielson, three outsiders wishing to be heard. Troy Bolton, captain on the basketball team, just broke up with his three year girlfriend, Sharpay Evans, and promises never to have a another girlfriend. One day, he accidentally runs into Gabriella and is knocked off his feet by how beautiful she is. Not knowing that she's blind, Troy does everything he can to impress her. When he finds out about her disability, he completely changes his ways and gets close to her. Gabriella soon find herself in love with Troy but doesn't tell him until the time is right. They create a close relationship and suddenly become the school's gossip. Rumors spread that they are going out and Sharpay becomes furious. Even though she knows that Gabriella is blind, she's determined to do anything and everything to turn the whole school against Gabriella and get her away from Troy. Will Troy find out about Sharpay's evil revenge? Will Gabriella admit her love for Troy? Will Troy realize that there's more to Gabriela than just her beautiful brown eyes?

***Gabriella's Vampire**-Gabriella Montez has always been safe with Troy Bolton. They have been a couple since 9th grade. Troy never wants to leave Gabriella and Gabriella never wants to leave Troy. Over the years together, Gabriella has been in dangerous situations but it seems that Troy always knows where she is, why she's in danger, by who she's is danger to. Gabriella thinks it's unusual that he _always_ knows where she is but she figures it's just one of Troy's ways. Her best friend, Ryan Evans, is the same way. He always knows when Gabriella is in dangerous situations. Troy and Ryan don't get along at all. Gabriella doesn't really understand why but that would be something she will never know. There is something unusual about the Bolton family. They act weird, they don't eat, they go missing in the summer, and they live in a very cold, plain house. Their secret: they're vampires. The Boltons: Troy, Danielle (Troy's younger sister), Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton. All four of them are vampires. Their enemies: werewolves. The Evans: Ryan, Sharpay, Mr. Evan, and Mrs. Evans. All four of them are werewolves. Troy promised that Gabriella will always be safe with him. She's in danger again but this time it's harder to protect her from being hurt. Her own best friend is after her and she doesn't know. Will Troy be able to save her? Will the Evans go after the Boltons first? Who will Gabriella chose: Team Bolton or Team Evans? Or…is it too late?

***The President's Daughter's Lovebug**-Jenna Hampton is the daughter of the president of Steven Hampton, the new president of the United States. She attends a private school in Washington, D.C. And it's her senior year. Her mother died just two months ago and it's hard for Jenna to cope with the loss. Her father insists that she go to a college as close to home as possible but he doesn't want to lose her like he lost his wife. Jenna finds it hard to always have to be locked up in the White House her whole life. As she gets used to living a high privileged life, she notices that she has a crush on one of her butlers, Derek Stepsley. At first, she didn't want to tell him that he's cute and she has a crush on him but soon she finds out that he likes her too. She gets to know him better and they start to fall in love. Jenna fears that her father won't approve of her dating one of the butler so they kept it a secret. Can they keep Jenna's father from finding out? Will Derek lose his job if he does?


	14. Catching Up Together Part 1

This Christmas

*Chapter 10

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. It was supposed to be a lot longer than this but I just split it up into two parts so you guys could read the first part of the chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Catching Up Together (Part 1)**

It was a Friday morning at the Bolton's house as they were getting ready to pick up Danielle from the airport. She went to her Aunt Sally's house until December 4th, which was also the day that Chad and Taylor get back from their honeymoon. Troy was thinking about having a little group together since Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke were all coming back from their trips. He might even invite Gabriella and spend some time 'alone' with her.

Yeah, right the girl doesn't even know you.

Troy sighed as he jumped in the car and they drove to the airport. As they waited at the terminal, Danielle's small but cute figure pushed her way through the crowd. Behind her, Aunt Sally waved goodbye to them. Danielle was now 13 turning 14 at the end of December. She looked a lot like Mrs. Bolton except she had blue eyes just like Troy. She had curly brown hair with freckles on her cheeks. Troy spotted Danielle unenthusiastically as she saw her big brother standing near a kiosk.

"Troy!" Danielle said excitedly as she run over and hugged him. Troy was more than surprised that she hugged him first. He had to admit though, he did miss Danielle. She had been gone for nearly a month and by the second week; he missed her constant teasing and annoyance.

"Hey Danny, how was your trip?" Troy said as he helped her with her bags.

"It was fun! I got to go bungee jumping and horseback riding and rock climbing!" Danielle babbled away.

"Whoa! That sounds like you had fun!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now I'm happy to be back so I can tease my big brother." She playfully punched Troy in the arm and ran off towards the car.

"Hey, not this time. You know playback is hell!" Troy ran after her.

"Shut up you big ass!" Danielle replied teasingly.

"Hey, watch the language both of you!" Mr. Bolton said.

"Honey, they're teenagers, let them go." Mrs. Bolton rubbed his back.

"Ok but I swear they hang out with the wrong crowd sometimes."

"Does that include Gabriella being the 'wrong crowd'?"

"No; that excludes Gabriella and Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, oh forget it."

Mrs. Bolton smiled and they went home.

**Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa**

"Hey Zeke, do you mind if I invite Troy and the gang over for a get together tonight? Like around 6:30?" Sharpay just got done putting the rest of her things away from the trip. Her and Ryan won 2nd place in the competition and now held the prized possession of a glittering trophy up in Sharpay's China cabinet. Zeke came up behind Sharpay and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't mind at all. I'd love for everyone to be able to hang out together." Sharpay smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cool. Well I'll call Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha and would you mind calling Troy, Chad, Jason, and Ryan?"

"Sure. What about Gabriella?" Sharpay bit her lip and thought for a second.

"I'm not sure if she'll want to be around us especially if she's since recovering from amnesia but I'll call her."

Zeke nodded and picked up the phone.

**Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa**

Taylor was sitting on the couch in the living room when the phone rang. She got up slowly so she wouldn't fall from the weight of her stomach. She was about 5 months pregnant but already very big. She picked up the phone and said hello.

"Hey Tay, it's Sharpay. Do you and Chad want to come over tonight for a little gang get together at my house?"

"Sure, we'd love too! What time?"

"6:30."

"K, we'll be there."

"Cool. See ya then."

Taylor hung up and sat down on the couch. Chad went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water from the refrigerator. He joined Taylor on the couch and she smiled up at him.

"Sharpay called. She invited us to her house to hang out."

"Alright. Is everyone gonna be there?"

"I'm sure they will. Are you gonna come?"

"Sure, what time do we have to be there at?"

" should probably change. Sharpay's gonna freak if you show up with all that grease from working on the car on your clothes." Chad smirked.

"Yea, I bet. Well I'll get ready." Chad got up and went upstairs, leaving Taylor sitting on the couch.

"Only about 5 months left until you get here, little guy." Taylor said to herself, softly rubbing her belly.

**Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa**

Troy was in the kitchen getting a snack when his phone rang. He searched around for it and when he found it, his ocean blue eyes lit up.

"Hey Brie, what's up?" Troy said, realizing he called her Brie.

"Hey, have you always called me that?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, Gabriella." Troy corrected himself.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind if you call me Brie," Gabriella giggled softly.

"Taylor called me a few minutes ago. She wanted to know if Zeke or Shapay called or texted is asking if we wanted to hang at their house later." Gabriella explained.

"Yeah, Zeke texted me just now. Are you going?"

"Yeah I think so. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then." Gabriella almost hung up but then she realized she forgot something.

"Oh wait, wait. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some ice cream after. There's a new ice cream place in town that my mom and I stopped at the other day. Their ice cream sundaes are amazing. If you're busy though that's fine. We'll go next time."

"I'd love to go! I was actually going to ask you the same thing!" Troy laughed.

"Oh really? How weird!? Well I guess I'll see you in a few! Bye Troy!" Troy smiled.

_She's finally starting to get better._ Troy thought to himself before going upstairs to change.

**Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa**

A/N: I know it's not a lot but please review! Thanks so much! :)


	15. Catching Up Together Part 2

This Christmas

*Chapter 11

**(A/N: Here's the second part of the chapter! I decided to make Kelsi and Taylor's babies' due dates be closer to Christmas because I wasn't planning on write the story up to their original due dates which is way in April and May because I want you guys to be able to read about them so if you're wondering how Kelsi went from 6 months pregnant to 9 months pregnant and Taylor went from 5 months pregnant to 8 and a half months pregnant, that's why. Lol, ok well enjoy and please review; it means a lot! C=)**

**Catching Up Together (Part 2)**

Sharpay greeted Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi at the door.

"Hey guys, come in!" Sharpay exclaimed. Everyone came in and greeted everyone.

"Jason and Martha said they couldn't make it. They're in Hawaii until Monday. Has anyone seen Troy or Gabriella?" Zeke said. Just then, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. A young dark brown, blue eyed girl came running through the doors followed by an irritated and somewhat annoyed Troy.

"I'm really sorry she has to be here. My parents told me I had to bring her even though I explained to them a million times that she wasn't allowed to go because she could have easily stayed home with them. And plus, we're almost adults and she's only a teenager." Troy explained, frustrated.

"No worries, Sharpay will occupy her with all those fashion magazines she has and stuff like that."

"I guess. There's no alcohol or anything like that, right?"

"Oh no. You know we don't drink."

"Just making sure." Troy greeted everyone and then sat down on the cutch next to Ryan.

"Hey man, how's it goin?" Troy said, greeting Ryan.

"It's going great! How's it goin with you?"

"Great. How's Kels?"

"She's great. The baby's due in about 4 weeks."

"Wow! Ready to be a father?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Sometimes I don't think I'll be able to do it but I'll be fine. How's everything with Gabriella?"

"Better. We're going to hang out later; get some ice cream. Speaking of Gabriella, isn't she supposed to be here?" Troy glanced down at his watch but then realized he didn't have one.

"I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she's running late."

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Sharpay got up to answer it.

"Oh hey Gaby, we were worried you weren't going to come. I'm so glad you made it!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I couldn't find something casual to wear." Gabriella said.

"You look fine!" Sharpay exclaimed with a smile.

Gabriella smiled and stepped in. Looking around, she smiled when she spotted Troy sitting on the couch.

"Hey stranger." Gabriella said, walking over to Troy.

"Hey," Troy looked her up and down and blushed when he noticed her blush at him checking her out. He laughed nervously. "Um, you look nice."

"Thanks." Gabriella's outfit consisted of an Ashley trouble L.e.i jeans skirt, a light blue and dark pink Faded Glory plaid woven blouse, and blue polka dot flats.

Gabriella sat down next to Taylor and Kelsi and smiled.

"Ok, so everyone's here! Zeke and I have quick announcement to make. First off, if you don't already know, Ryan and Kelsi are expecting their first baby girl; Kristen Haley Evans. She's due around the end of this month. Chad and Taylor are expecting their first baby boy; Jeremy David Danforth and he's due around the middle of January," Sharpay explained. Everyone congratulated the two couples and then turned their attention back to Sharpay.

"I have some great news myself: Ryan and I have decided to out on a Christmas singing contest for everyone. It's called 'Tis the Season to be Singing' Christmas contest. You can perform anything you want; Christmas songs obviously and the winner gets a 5,000 dollar check so be sure to practice, practice, practice! It's going to be Friday, December 18th at East High. Ms. Darbus has agreed to reserve the stage and lobby for us that night. Admission is $3 for kids and $5 for adults and students with IDs. Performers get in free but they have to come to either me, Ryan, or Ms. Darbus and let us know before-hand that you will be performing. We're not sure about the time yet but we'll let you know when we find out. Ok, now you can chit-chat."

Sharpay and Zeke sat down on the couch and within a few seconds, the room was filled with talking and laughter.

Zeke, Troy and Chad were in the middle of heated competition about who was the better player. Zeke was currently attending U of A in the spring since he was competing in a young culinary honors convention and didn't make it in time for the basketball season. Chad was also at U of A. Troy, on the other hand, was at Berkeley mostly so he could be close to Gabriella.

"I so owned all of you! It's clear I'm the best." Troy bragged. Chad pushed him off the couch but he caught himself before he literally embarrassed himself in of 'his girl.'

What? His girl? Awww, he really does care about her.

"Not even dude! Yu only think you're the best because your name's Troy Bolton. I'm the best. When were playing ar East High, I was always the one stealing the ball away from West High so you must be trippin'." Chad bragged, showing off his bright smile.

"Whatever man. I still think I'm the best." Troy smirked and flashed a smile over at Gabriella who was listening to Taylor and Kelsi discuss their baby rooms. She looked up at Troy and her chocolate brown eyes met his ocean blue eyes. He winked at her and she couldn't help but blush. As Troy went back to the guy's conversation, Zeke was now bragging that he was the best.

"I'm always the one defending and you know that's why we always get the points."

"Hey guys, look; we're all the best. It's about who had the best girl in high school. Yeah, I know you know it's true that I did so I'm sure this conversation's over." Troy said as he pushed his brown hair out of his face. The guys looked at him and then started fighting again. As Troy lost interest in the conversation, he glanced over at Gabriella who was now on the floor looking at pictures from high school. He suddenly had the urge to walk over to her and kiss her. He missed her so much but he knew had to take things slow with their relationship. He's 21 and he's the only one in the group that's not even _and_ is still a virgin. But he knew he couldn't push Gabriella towards those things. Not yet at least. There was something about the way she looked tonight that made him realize how amazing she really looked. The way her dark long curls bounced freely when she moved. Her perfectly glossed lips that always curved into a perfect smile. Her angelic laugh that he could listen too until the day he died. Her sweet vanilla scent that lingered in the room. But one thing he was sure that was amazing about her; those deep chocolate brown eyes melted his heart everytime he looked into them. She was an angel; his angel. After a few minutes, all the couples snuggled up together and talked. Troy and Gabriella sat alone awkwardly; neither of them wanting to have the courage to sit next to each other. Troy finally found his courage and got up to sit next to her. She smiled shyly up at him and there was an awkward silence. Troy finally said something.

"So are you going to perform in Sharpay's competition? You have an amazing voice." Troy trailed off as their eyes met again. When he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, she finally looked down, blushing.

"Maybe, I probably won't win though." Gabriella said softly.

"Are you kidding me? You would so own everyone; maybe even me." Troy smirked. Gabriella giggled softly.

"Yeah, I probably would." Gabriella sighed and glanced down at the pictures on the ground. She picked a few up and looked at them.

She giggled. "Is that you?" She pointed to a picture of them at the beach; Troy's hair covered in seaweed.

"Yeah I think so. Hat beach had a lot of seaweed, it was ridiculous." Troy laughed.

"Yeah I bet." They looked at a few and then Troy came across one that made his heart race when he looked at it. Gabriella looked at him weirdly.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She glanced over to see the picture but he hid it quickly.

"I want to see," Gabriella pouted, struggling to snatch the picture out of his hand. Troy moved away and Gabriella decided to have a little fun and jumped on his back.

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed when he sat on her legs and tickled her sides. He stopped after a few seconds and found himself straddling her hips. Her melting chocolate brown eyes met his irresistible ocean blue eyes ones as they stayed there, awkwardly. Troy snapped out of his thoughts and got off of her. She got up and spotted the picture behind him. She quickly snatched it away and her eyes grew wide when she saw it. On the picture, she and Troy were sharing a kiss underneath the mistletoe.

"Is that us?" Gabriella asked, blushing slightly. Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah. I think we were, um...16." Troy explained. Gabriella smiled when she saw how in love they looked. She knew she knew who he really was but she didn't want to think it was true. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She tossed the picture back on the floor and grabbed her bag. Troy looked at everyone, confused, but they just shrugged.

Was it something I said? Troy thought. Gabriella turned around and looked at Sharpay.

"I'm sorry Shar but I have to go. I have somewhere to be but thank so much for inviting me. It meant a lot." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh no worries! Thanks for coming." Gabriella said goodbye to everyone and left. Troy got up to go after her but stopped himself.

_Maybe she really forgot who I am._ He suddenly left hurt and didn't know what to do. He needed to pull himself together quick before she leaves him…for good.

* * * *


	16. Ice Cream With Troy

This Christmas

*Chapter 12

Ice Cream with Troy

Gabriella sat in her room, thinking about what happened with Troy. She knew him; she just didn't know anything about their past. She knew that if she told him that; it would break his heart. She could tell that they were very much in love by the way he looks at her and how sweet he is Whenever she tried to remember something about their past; it only made it harder on both of them. Sighing, she got up and went downstairs to get a snack. Her mom was at work today and wouldn't be home until 10. It was now 8:30 and she had nothing to do. As she was about to turn on the T.V., the doorbell rang. She answered it and Troy was standing there.

"Oh hey, Troy. I didn't expect you to be here." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were still up for ice cream?" Troy said, stating it more as a question.

"Oh yeah. Let me just grab my sweater and purse. You can come in." Troy walked in and waited by the door. He looked around and his eyes found a picture of Gabriella and her parents. They all looked so happy then. When he dad came home, all her happiness came back. Then he was diagnosed with leukemia and had to undergo lots of surgery in order to stay healthy and alive so he was constantly in and out of the hospital. He's back in the hospital again but Troy has a feeling he might not make it. Sighing, Troy averted his eyes to Gabriella who was coming down the stairs wearing a sky blue Op blouse with a jeans skirt. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"I, uh…you look great." Troy commented and Gabriella blushed again.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied as she reached the bottom of the steps. She grabbed her phone and jacket from the living room. Troy went to the door and opened it for her.

"What a gentlemen you are today!" Gabriella exclaimed, smiling and taking his hand.

Troy laughed. "Well that's what they say."

"I like it." Her brown eyes beamed up at him.

They got in Troy's 2009 Audi and drove to Albuquerque's famous outlet. There were little shops along the sidewalk and people were walking by casually. Gabriella stepped out and took his hand again.

"So where do you want to go first?" Troy asked.

"Wherever you want. We can just walk around too."

"Ok."

"So, about earlier today; I didn't mean to storm out like that. It's just so hard to understand who we were back then." Gabriella said softly.

"I understand. It's hard for me too. But the good thing is: we can start from where we are right now." Gabriella looked up at him, her brown eyes full of happiness.

"Really?"

Troy smiled. "Really."

Gabriella smiled and looked around. She spotted the ice cream shop on the corner.  
"Hey, it's the ice cream shop me and my mom went to. Come on." Gabriella said, tugging on his arm. Troy smiled and walked after her.

They both entered the shop and looked at the menu.

"Mmm, I think I might get the Double Fudge Chocolate Chip Sundae. What about you?" Gabriella said, glancing over at Troy.

"Um, I think I might get the same thing."

"Cool. Do you just want to share then? The sundaes are big." Gabriella said, giggling softly.

"Sure. I'll pay." Troy said, whipping out his wallet.

He handed the money to the cashier and took the ice cream. They went and sat at a table nearby.

"Thanks Troy for being here. I was pretty lonely." Gabriella smiled, taking a bite of the ice cream.

Troy nodded. "Look, I know this might be a little personal but am you still a virgin?" He blushed deeply when he said it and Gabriella couldn't help but smile at how hot he looked when he blushed the way he just did.

"Yeah I am. Why?"

Troy took a bite of the ice cream. "I was just wondering, that's all. I'm a virgin too." Troy started fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

Gabriella nodded suspiciously.

They finished up their ice cream and then left. As they were walking, they went past David's Bridal. Gabriella's eyes lit up when she noticed a beautiful wedding dress on a window rack. She gazed up at it. It was white as snow with diamond rhinestones along the seams. Next to it; on a table, was the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen.

"It's so beautiful." Gabriella breathed.

"Yeah it is." Troy said. He smiled at her. He imagined her in that very dress with that very ring on her left ring finger. He imagined their wedding along the beach; a sunset just starting. She would walk down the aisle and he would be there in his black tuxedo waiting for the love of his to say the words, 'I do'. They would dance to the waltz just like they did in high school. Then that night, he would make love to her, showing her just how much he loves her. And they would live happily ever after. But that's not how it is. She might never carry his children or ever wear his engagement ring. But he would try and make it happen. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gabriella.

"When I get married, I want that ring and that dress." Gabriella said before walking away from the store.

"We should probably get going. It's 9:30."

"Ok." Gabriella said softly, grabbing his hand for the third time that night.

*** * * * **

Troy's car was sitting in Gabriella's driveway that night.

"Thank you again Troy. I had fun." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I had fun too."

Gabriella smiled again and gazed up into his blue eyes. He leaned in and captured her vanilla-flavored lips in a sweet kiss. I t caught her off guard at first but then she relaxed. Troy slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance but then stopped. Was he going too fast? He pulled away and looked at her, worried and embarrassed.

"I, um, didn't mean to do that." Troy mumbled, blushing.

"It's k. I'll, um, see you later." Gabriella said, closing the car door.

Troy watched as she walked up the steps, walk into the house and close the door. He smiled as he started the car again.

_She kissed me back._ Troy said to himself. He smiled again and headed home.

*** * * * **

**(A/N: What did you think? Were you surprised at what happened at the end? Lol. I kept feeling like I should of added something at the end but I couldn't think f anything else to put. Ideas are welcome! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get a chance sometime again this week, promise. Remember: please, please review! Thanks. Oh and one more thing, I might do another one-shot if I have time this week or next week. If you PM me with an idea for one, I'll probably be able to put it together. And be sure to read my friend, Hannah's (ButterflyFeelings) story, PenPals4ever. I'm her co-writer for it so check it out please! Thanks! Luv ya guys!)**


	17. AN: Upcoming Stories

Upcoming Stories

(A/N: Ok, I decided to change my stories up a little bit so they're funner-better stories. I'm not saying my stories I planned to write before aren't fun to read I just got completely new ideas that I want to do with my stories. They're still HSM stories just different new stories coming up. I might do one story from my original set but I'm not sure. Also, there's not going to be any voting for the new stories. I'm starting a new story I choose. Sorry. I will update This Christmas as soon as possible; I know it's been a while to be patient pretty please!

*You know you hate me

Everyone thought they were meant to be. In their minds, they were meant to hate. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez never really liked each other. They would glare at each other during passing period in the hallway, call each other by their last name, and always seem to have a grudge against each other. Troy's always hooking up with girls and Gabriella's on her way to being the school slut. And what happens if you sleep with the person you hate...well we'll just have to find out...

*Behind Enemy Lines

West High cheerleader, Gabriella Montez, just transferred to East High with her eyes on the prize: the hottest guys to hook up with. She's not only a slut but she's the smartest girl at school. East High nerd, Troy Bolton, has never been in a relationship. As hot and perfect as he is, he's never had a girlfriend much less been in a relationship that lasted a second. That all changes when he mets Gabriella. She was a slut but to Troy, she was the girl of his dreams. Hoping to get to know her better, they end up being assigned as chemistry lab partners. At first, she's less than thrilled to have to work with the school nerd but she soon sees him as the perfect guy for a girl. As they become friends, both Troy and Gabriella face their reputations at risk when they fall in love and end up behind enemy lines.

*Lovesick (inspired by the Jonas episode, "Lovesick")

Troy Bolton and Gabriella have been best friends since preschool. They live across the street from each other, attend the same school (East High) and were even born in the same hospital. Ever since Troy's met Gabriella, he's never wanted to admit his feelings for her because he could risk loosing their extremely close friendship they have. Although Troy's in love with Gabriella, he watches over her and makes sure she stays away from guys he doesn't think are right for her to go out with. One day, Gabriella soon finds herself in love with Scott Turner, a down-to-earth senior that's always seems to take a liking in Gabriella. Although Gabriella's only a junior and she knows Troy will freak if she tells him that she wants to date a senior, she spends more time with Scott and he eventually asks her out. Gabriella couldn't be happier. When Troy finds out about them, his head is full of both good and bad thoughts. Now that Gabriella has her first boyfriend ever, she stops spending time with Troy. Then, she receives shocking news: she has Type 1 diabetes. This effects both Troy and Gabriella. As her condition gets worse, she finds herself needing Troy to help her cope and also let him in on a secret that she's had since she first met Troy. Will Troy help her come through? Is she lovesick too?

(That's all I have for right now. Ideas are welcome! Thanks!)


	18. Broken Hearts

This Christmas

Chapter 13

**(A/N: Hey people! Sorry it's been forever since I last updated. I've just been so busy with school and stuff. I'm trying to get back into the habit of updating my stories so give me a few days. I posted Lovesick on my fanfiction as well so be sure to check it out! I'm really excited to be writing it! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Read & Review pretty please! :)**

Broken Hearts

Gabriella was on her way to Troy's house the next morning when she got a call from Sharpay.

"Hey Shar, what's up?"

"I need you come over. I have to talk to you."

"Oh sure. I'll be right there."

"Kay."

She hung up and then made her way to Sharpay's house. She rang the doorbell and then a few seconds later, a teary-eyed Sharpay answered.

"Whoa Shar, what's wrong?"

Sharpay sniffled. "You can come in. I'm not usually like this but I have to tell you something."

They both sat down on the couch and Sharpay started fiddling with her blouse button.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have too. I'll understand." Gabriella put her hand over Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay looked up at her and smiled a little.

"I went to the doctor's today to see if I was possibly pregnant and you know, Zeke and I have been trying to have a baby for a while now." She sniffled again. "Well the doctors said I'm infertile. They ran some tests and the results indicated that I can't have kids." Sharpay started crying again. Gabriella put her arms around her.

"Oh mi gosh; I'm so sorry. Hey; look, you can always adopt kids. That's an option."

I know but I wanted to have a kid of my own. One that looks like me and Zeke."

"I know. It's hard to have to deal with something like that. But you know I'll be here for anything. If you or Zeke need any help just call me and I'll be here."

"Yeah. Thanks so much. It means a lot." Gabriella smiled.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not yet. I wanna tell them when I'm ready."

"Ok, that's fine."

"Thanks again for coming."

"No problem. Take it easy ok?"

"K, I will. See ya."

"Bye."

Gabriella walked down the steps of the porch and tried to clear her head.

_What if I won't be able to have kids with Troy? _Gabriella's stomach flipped at those words.

Did she really see her future with Troy?

Sighing, she made her way to Troy's house and knocked on the door. Danielle answered and her blue eyes lit up when she saw who it was.

"Oh mi gosh; hi! Come in, come in!" Danielle squealed, ushering her through the door.

"Um thanks."

"Danny, what have I told you about letting friends come over when mom and dad are gone?" Troy called from the other room. Gabriella walked into the living room and saw Troy playing Rock Band on the Wii. When he noticed her standing there, he jumped up from the couch.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I thought you were one of Danielle's annoying friends." Gabriella smiled.

"You can call me that if you want." Gabriella teased.

"Nah, then it wouldn't be polite." Troy laughed.

"Troy, we need to talk." She looked at him seriously. Troy frowned, not wanting to hear what she was about to say.

They both sat down on the couch and Gabriella took a deep breath.

"The other night, you kissed me. It was sweet and I kissed you back but we can't be anything more than just friends. I can't remember you and me."

"I know. That's why I'm trying to spend time with you. So hopefully you start to remember us."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime? Sleep with me?"

"What? God no! I would never do that. Especially if you didn't want too. I just don't know what else to do. I though you wanted to start over?"

Gabriella thought for a second, trying to get all her thoughts together.

"I know what I said Troy. And I know you don't want to hear this but I don't want to fall in love right now."

Troy's heart sank at her words. He struggled to find the right words but couldn't.

Gabriella got up and started to leave but was stopped by Troy's hand gripping her wrist.

"Brie, please…" Troy softly kissed her neck and then her jaw. He gently ran his hand through her hair but was pushed away by her.

"Troy, stop it! I can't do this. I want to know who we used to be but I just can't remember. I didn't ask for this to happen it just did. You're just gonna have to let it go."

"Gabriella…"

"Troy. Please just be friends okay?"

Troy looked down before looking at her again.

"Yeah."

Gabriella smiled blankly before heading towards the door again.

"Wait, wait, wait."

Gabriella turned around.

"Will you sing with me in the competition? I need a partner."

Gabriella thought about it for a second and then smiled.

"Sure. Just as friends though right?"

"Yeah."

She smiled again and then left.

Walking back home, a single tear fell down her cheek. Her heart felt like it was ripped apart.

* * * *

Troy fell on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out a familiar velvet box. It was the same exact one he was going to give her three years ago only this time, he upgraded it to the engagement ring from David's Bridal. That was the night he thought he was certain Gabriella would realize who they used to be but now it all seems to be a blur. He stared at it for a few seconds and then placed it on his night stand near a picture of Gabriella. There were two weeks and a half left until Christmas and he still hasn't broken the ice with Gabriella. His future was screwed.

* * * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's not the best chapter but it was all I could think of for right now. I worried that I'm starting to get writer's block and that's not good so PLEASE PM me with ideas for the other chapters so I don't keep posting short chapters up. I'll think about something myself but it could take me a while to think of an interesting chapter. I will tell you that something's going to happen to Gabriella (again) but it won't be a bad thing, it'll be a good thing so stay tuned for more chapters. Don't forget to REVIEW and check out my new story 'Lovesick'. One more thing, read Hannah's (**ButterflyFeelings**) story Penpals4ever. I'm helping her co-write it so be sure to check it out. Thanks! **

**Xoxo Alyssa**


End file.
